


I'm the Calm, You're the Storm

by jasmine



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Control Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, are we getting the feel of this yet, we're about to go for a ride ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmine/pseuds/jasmine
Summary: When Wade becomes obsessed, there's really nothing that will stop him from getting it. This month, it's Spider-man, or Peter Parker. He figured out his whole real identity thing only about a week into following him. It was cute, actually, how easy it was to figure that, among other things out..





	I'm the Calm, You're the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first longer fic.... that I'm actually posting. If you didn't already figure it out, we're all going to die here and head into hell. ok thanks please dont roast me xoxo
> 
> also not beta'd lol idk anyone!!!

For about 3 weeks now, Peter was pretty certain someone had been following him around the city. He was paranoid already, but it was heightened by the fact that he couldn’t figure out if it was actually happening or not. He continuously checked his tracks, and kept his eyes peeled for any sign of someone, but nobody was ever where he could see, or sense them.

Yet, here he was, paranoid, and with goosebumps constantly on his neck. He felt like someone was watching him. And nobody was ever there!

Tonight in particular, he was staking out behind a poster board above a road leading out from the city, and the goosebumps rose. His spidey-senses picked up on literally nothing. Infuriating. But he knew someone was there, god damnit!

Peter decided to give up his waiting game, and finally approach this uneasy sensation he’s been experiencing. He climbed down from the advertising board, uncaring of being noticed at this point, and looked around. As expected, there was nothing, and nobody to be seen.

“Is.. Is someone there?” He meekly said. He was half hoping for a reply, but logically, didn’t want one.

No answer came. Of course. Peter’s shoulders relaxed. He was losing his mind from stress probably. Hell, just the other week he was certain a paper was due 4 days earlier than it was. This whole “somebody’s watching me” sensation was definitely his mind messing with him for shits and giggles.

Satisfied with the lack of response, and the quiet that followed, Peter decided he would just head in. His lead wasn’t catching at the moment, so there wasn’t really a purpose in waiting. He figured this whole paranoia was a good hint to take a break, however short.

 -

Peter opted to a less sneaky entry into his small apartment. He changed quickly a few blocks from his building, then walked the rest of the way. It was always more relaxing to do, but hard if there were any people mingling around.

He unlocked his door, and threw his bag on the floor. Peter kicked off his shoes, then stood and stared at his small dwelling. He was rarely actually in his apartment at this time. It was 2am, and absolutely quiet.

The street lights left an ambient against his walls, and made the apartment look calm. It was a small one bedroom apartment. Tiny living area, smaller kitchen, even smaller bathroom. Yet a decently sized bedroom.  

The bedroom was Peter’s favourite part of living here. His bed was relatively close to the window, which only had a sheer, black curtain. The bed was covered in pillows. One of his guilty pleasures was drowning in a sea of soft, plush pillows every night. And that’s exactly what he wanted to do.

Peter pulled his sweater over his head, and stripped off his jeans. He then threw himself dramatically onto his bed, face first into the pillows.

“This is the life.” He mumbled to himself, muffled by the plush.

He rolled over onto his back, and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea what to do now. He was now wide awake, excited about just doing nothing, but not sure how to do that. Normally, he’d pass right out, but his mind was buzzing.

- 

After about 30 minutes of deep thinking, and aimless ceiling staring, Peter’s eyes began to drift. He was at that perfect state of falling asleep when he heard a small scuffle outside his window. Quiet enough that most wouldn’t notice, but hooray for superhuman senses, right?

Immediately, he was sitting up on the edge of his bed, glaring at the window. All of his previous anxiety and paranoia returned in a drowning wave. So much for his nice, cozy zen. Peter wasn’t sure if he should investigate, or see if something would happen. Lucky for him, the universe had already decided.

A large, gloved hand pressed against his window. Peter jumped back to the edge of his bed, mouth open. He wanted to yell but was terrified. He couldn’t do anything super-hero-like when he was just Peter Parker. That wouldn’t look good..

He also couldn't’ make a quick change, because one, he wouldn’t have time. And two, they would know where Spider-man lived! Or pretended to live! Or anything close to that, and Peter didn’t need that extra stress of suddenly moving to a shady neighborhood without warning in his life.

Finally, the hand moved, with a second one, and forced the _locked_ window open from the outside. Peter was stiff and motionless. The lock just broke, without hesitation or a fight. Whoever opened that had some strength behind them.

Leather clad legs crawled through the window, and relief and anger seeped through Peter’s veins. He could recognize that suit anywhere. Deadpool.

He wanted to yell at him, but Deadpool didn’t know Peter. He knew Spider-man. And still, he hardly knew him when masked. So Peter played the dumb, innocent civilian card.

“Who are you?” Peter half yelled, to hold up the act, and maybe because he was actually a tad scared of this man. “Why are you in my room? Why are you outside my window!?”

Deadpool smiled wide behind his mask, and shrugged his shoulders in an animated fashion. “Dunno. I slipped, so here I am, sweetpea.” He spoke far too casual.

“What do you mean, you slipped? Why are you here at all!?” Peter hated how the larger man talked. It was just… annoying, for lack of any other possible word.

Deadpool stepped forward, causing Peter to press himself against the wall opposite of his room. This was weird, way too weird.

“Well?” Peter pushed, voice now meek. He was not comfortable being this close to Deadpool as a regular person. It would be easy to gain space if he could use his abilities, but no, he had to play this dumb game of pretend.

Deadpool moved up to Peter’s bed, and plopped down on the edge of it, before laying himself down. He stretched his arms behind his head, looking far too composed for this situation. “Hm? What was that?”

Okay, now he was officially annoyed. “What the hell are you doing in my bedroom!?” Peter yelled this time, stepped forward, brow furrowed.

Deadpool chuckled. “I forgot how snappy you could get, Petey.”

Peter froze, blood leaving his body. How did he know his name? His eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything, with his name on it. Some reason he knew his name.

“Don’t worry,” Deadpool started. “I’m the only one that knows your cute little identity.” He smiled at how pale Peter was and continued. “I’ve known for almost a month. If I was going to tell anyone who Spidey really was, wouldn’t I have done it already?”

Peter’s eyes were wide at this point. “How.. How do you even? What is happening here!?” His voice was small. He had no idea how to approach this. How to approach him.

“Shh, shh, shh. It was obvious really. Took me like, I dunno, 4 days maybe, to follow you home and figure it out. Longer than expected, really. It’s a shame honestly.” Deadpool hit the bed beside him. “Sit down, sweetpea, might as well get over it quickly.”

“No!” Peter shouted. “No, you need to leave!” Deadpool’s face dropped under the mask, clearly not happy with that. “You need to get out of here, now! For good! For-Forever, okay!?” Peter was losing it, this was fucking terrifying.

Deadpool lifted his body from the bed, moving as if he had weights tied to him. “Okay, okay. Tomorrow?” His tone lifted, as if that was an actual option.

“No! Go!”

“It’s a date.” Deadpool sang, send a wink in Peter’s direction, and blowing a kiss. He climbed back out the window without a struggle, and appeared to just drop down. Part of Peter panicked at the 7 story drop. Another part of him hoped he would land and turn into a puddle so he could pretend this never happened.

But he was gone, as quickly as he had appeared. After standing motionless for 15 solid minutes, waiting to see if Deadpool would return to kill him or something, the panic attacks found their way to Peter’s lungs.

 -

Peter spent a good half-hour sitting on the edge of his bed, furthest from the window, walking himself through his panic attacks. They were relentless, and terrible. He hadn’t felt one in quite some time, and hated how out of control they made him feel.

Once he had control over his body and mind again, and fell back onto his not-so-relaxing pillow covered bed. He went back to staring at the ceiling, mind racing over this now very real and actual problem.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” He whispered, until his voice went quiet, and his eyes felt heavy. Now he was tired, scared, but way too tired. He fought sleeping, but found himself surrounded by blurry vision and sleep quickly.

Maybe this was all a big nightmare, and he fell asleep earlier and hadn’t noticed? His current nightmares said different, though.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> how was it!!!????????? idk??? ok????? this was basically me testing the waters... second chapter is already done, just wanna see if it's worth posting! it's some nice smut, so ayyyyyyy 
> 
> also and kinks u guys, let me kno, gonna throw in a decent amount of filth into this, so hit me up xoxo


End file.
